SOS
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Magenta [OC], and Blaze head off to their father's kingdom. Their father gives them a boat called Ocean Crawler. They've been caught in a storm on the way. What'll happen next? SilverxBlaze KnucklesxOC
1. Chapter 1

SOS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. But I own Magenta the Cat.**

Chapter 1

"Why didn't we just take the plane?" Magenta asked. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Magenta and Blaze were on a Cruising trawler - only bigger - to their father's kingdom. The boat was called 'The Ocean Crawler'

"That's because the plane tickets are to expensive," Blaze replied, "and plus the airplane service thingy doesn't even know where our kingdom is. It was nice for dad to send us this boat."

"It's just a fishing boat!" Magenta scowled. "Didn't they used this boat for the show, 'Deadliest Catch'?"

"No," Blaze said. "Don't worry, Magenta. This boat is seaworthy."

"This sucks," mumbled Magenta, "_No_ TV, _no_ computer, and _no_ music." Then her face went blank. Her dark yellow eyes turned pale blue, (Magenta's telepathic or otherwise pyschic) then she said in a soft whsiper, "I sense a-"

"Storm!" Silver shouted as a wave hit the boat. The wave hit hard and knocked everyone. They all fell in one corner.

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't _blame_ me!" Knuckles hollered back.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Tails yelled.

"I don't know!" Sonic shouted.

"Stop yelling! Now get off me!" Magenta moaned in pain.

"I'm trying to!" Silver yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" Blaze shouted.

Everyone fell silent. All they heard was the wind howl. It was raining heavily and the raindrops were beating and pounding on the boat.

"Magenta," Blaze began, "get your raincoat."

"Why?" Magenta said.

"You need to sense if there's land nearby," Blaze said.

"Out on the deck?"

"Of course," Blaze said.

Magenta groaned. "Fine." Magenta hated water. They put on their raincoats and boots and went out on the edge of the deck.

"Do you sense anything?" Blaze hollered as the wind howled even louder.

"All I sense is more water and wind," Magenta hollered back.

"Try harder!" Blaze said. Magenta closed her eyes.

"Nada," Magenta shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"No land," Magenta replied.

"Ok," Blaze said, "let's go back inside."

They walked back toward to the engine room. Blaze was at the door. Magenta was only half way, trying to avoid the waves and rain.

"Hurry up, Magenta!" Blaze yelled.

Magenta walked slowly, avoiding the water. The deck was wet and slippery and she slipped an fell on her stomach. She got up feeling nauseous. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were almost pitch black and a lightning lit the sky. The thunder bellowed as the sea roared. Another wave -only more powerful- hit the boat. Magenta slipped and fell on her back. She got up and winced with agony and nauseousness. Magenta held her stomach and walked to the engine room. The boat started to rock. Magenta tried to hold a steady position, but the boat was rocking so much she fell. Again. She got up and walked some more then she vomited.

"Eww, Magenta..." Blaze said, who was still standing at the door. Magenta puked some more. After she puked, Magenta began to cough. She stopped coughing and finally reached the door. "Are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"I haven't puked since when I was 8," Magenta winced and went inside. Blaze closed the door behind her. Magenta grabbed a towel, wiped herself and sat beside Knuckles, who was sitting on the floor.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Knuckles asked her.

"The water, not quite," Magenta replied.

"How 'bout the vomiting?" Knuckles said.

"Yah, I finally get a break for not puking in 6 years," Magenta chuckled.

"How does it feel like to be a princess?" Knuckles questioned.

"Well to be honest," Magenta began, "I feel like an idiot dressed in elegant gowns and yet responsible at the same time."

There was a moment of silence between them. "How 'bout the princes there," Knuckles said, "are they idiots?"

"They're not idiots," Magenta replied, "they're complete, freakin' morons! Few of them are sweet gentlemem, but most of them are spoiled brats!"

Knuckles blinked. "Really?"

"Well, most of them are," Magenta said. Then she turned to everyone. Her eyes glowed pale blue again. "Hold on tight, another wave coming!" A wave hit the Ocean Crawler. Magenta's eyes turned back to dark yellow. Everyone fell. Magenta slid and hit Knuckles.

Everyone got up.

"Silver," Blaze said, "I need you to stop the storm."

"Stop the storm? That's impossible!" Silver exclaimed.

"Just try," Blaze said.

"Fine," Silver said. He got his raincoat. Blaze got hers. They went outside, avoiding Magenta's vomit which was washing away. Silver and Blaze stood on the edge of the deck. Silver's eyes glowed light green. The wind howled. The sea roared. The thunder bellowed and lightning lit up the sky. There was a silence. Stop the storm, thought Silver. Then Silver's eyes turned back to his normal eye color.

"Too powerful," Silver mumbled.

"Try again," Blaze said.

Silver nodded. His eyes glowed green again. I must stop the storm, Silver thought. Still nothing happened. Then his eyes turned bright green.

"Stop the storm," he whispered. The storm calmed a bit, but it didn't stop. Silver's eyes turned back to dark yellow. He started to take deep breaths. "I tried," he said.

"Let's go back inside," Blaze said.

Silver nodded and they both went back inside the engine room.

"Now that the storm is calmer," Magenta's eyes glowed pale blue, "I can sense something from here."

"What do you sense?" Everyone asked her.

"Rocks!" Magenta shouted as the boat hit the rocks. It knocked everyone off their feet. Blaze turned the boat right. "No, Blaze! There's more rocks there!" The boat hit the rocks hard and everyone flew backwards. Everyone hit their head and fainted. Magenta was still concious, but everything was a blur to her. Magenta looked around. Everything was blurry. Then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

SOS 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. But I own Magenta the Cat**

Chapter 2

**Blaze's Dream**:

_"Here we are Blaze," Magenta said, "Dad's Kingdom."_

_"Yep," Blaze smiled._

_"Yah, but," Sonic began, "where's the castle?"_

_Everyone looked around._

_"You're right," Magenta said, "The castle should be seen."_

_"Are you sure we're in the right place, Blaze?" Tails asked._

_"I'm sure," Blaze answered._

_"Let's scout," Silver suggested._

_Everyone nodded. Then Magenta's eyes glowed pale blue._

_"Watchout! Dragon!" Magenta yelled. A Dragon appeared and roared at them. "Run!" Magenta screamed. Her eyes turned back to dark yellow. Everyone ran away from the dragon. Silver, Blaze, and Magenta tried to use their powers to stop the dragon. No use._

_"Chaos Control!" Shadow hollered and took out a Chaos emerald. Time froze and everyone followed Shadow in a dark cave._

_"Do you think we'll be safe in here?" Tails asked._

_"I guess so," Sonic answered._

_Time continued. Blaze picked up a stick and lit it with her powers._

_"I think we'll be safe in here," Silver sighed. Then Magenta's eyes glowed pale blue again._

_"Silver," Magenta gulped, "stay still."_

_"Why?" Silver asked. "Is this another of your idiotic pranks to prove that I'm naive? Real funny, Magenta."_

_"Silver," Magenta scowled, "I'm not pranking you. Turn around." Silver shrugged and turned around. There was a 6 foot tall baby dragon. It barked at Silver._

_"Oh," Silver had a blank expression on his face. "Run!" Everyone ran out of the cave. The baby dragon chased Silver and bit him on the shoulder. Silver yelped in pain._

_"Silver!" Blaze screamed at the sight of blood oozing on Silver's white fur. She ran to him forgetting that there was a 6 foot pyscho baby dragon after them._

_"Blaze!" Magenta ran after her._

_"Magenta, are you crazy?" Knuckles chased after her._

_"Come on, Knux!" Sonic sprinted after him._

_"Sonic, wait for me!" Tails dashed to Sonic._

_"Who am I suppose to chase?" Shadow sighed and shrugged and walked to his friends who were crowding around Silver._

_"Silver!" Blaze screamed._

_"I'm fine, Blaze," Silver moaned._

_"Heal him!" Blaze screamed to Magenta._

_"I'll try," Magenta closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Then she opened it. Her eyes pale blue. She growled. Then Silver started quivering. Magenta's eyes turned back to dark yellow. She sighed. "I tried."_

_"Try harder!" Blaze yelled._

_Magenta's eyes glowed cyan. There was a moment of silence. Magenta's eyes turned back to dark yellow and she fainted. Knuckles caught her before she hit the ground. Blaze looked at Silver, who was dying._

_"Silver, are you ok?" Blaze said, trying to hold back her tears._

_"I'm fine, Blaze," Silver said quietly and smiled._

_"No, you're not ok!" Tears rolled down Blaze's cheek. "You're dying!"_

_"Don't say that," Silver groaned. "Magenta tried to heal me."_

_Magenta mumbled something._

_"Dragon," Silver muttered._

_"I'll kill that pyscho dragon," Blaze told him._

_"Dragon," Silver said again._

_"You got bit by a dragon and now there's its venom on your shoulder," Blaze said._

_"Dragon," Silver mumbled and pointed upwards._

_Everyone except Magenta looked to where Silver pointed. The pyscho dragon barked. Everyone screamed._

**Back to reality:**

Blaze's dream had ended. Blaze felt a sharp poke on her shoulder. She moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. Blaze found herself lying on a wet piece of wood. Blaze was soaked. She looked around her. She was on a beach. There were palm trees in some places. The waves calmly crashed into the shore. She spotted Magenta crowding around her. Magenta had poked her.

"Where am I?" Blaze groaned.

"Uncharted island in an unknown place," Magenta replied.

Blaze got up and hugged Magenta. Confused, Magenta hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Magenta," Blaze said. "I'm so sorry I'm so hard on you." Huh? Magenta thought.

"Apology accepted?" Magenta said.

"Thanks," Blaze released her from the hug. "Say, where's everyone?"

"Sonic and Shadow's scouting this island," Magenta replied, "Silver and Knuckles are gathering food and Tails-"

"Silver's alive?" Blaze asked. "Where is he?"

"Over there?" Magenta pointed to Silver, who was collecting bananas on a banana tree.

Blaze ran to Silver with open arms. As soon as she reached him she hugged him so tight he almost dropped the bananas.

"Silver!" Blaze cried, "I'm so glad you're alive."

Confused like Magenta, he hugged Blaze back. "Thanks."

Blaze released him from the hug. "Now, I promised you that I would kill that dragon for you," Blaze said. "Where is it?"

Silver scratched his head. "Dragon?"

"Yah, you know," Blaze said, "the dragon that almost killed you."

Silver gave Blaze a confused look.

"Nevermind," Blaze said, "here, I'll help you carry those." Blaze took some bananas from Silver and placed them in a pile beside a tent Magenta made. Then suddenly, they heard arguing and yelling. Blaze and Silver followed where the noise was coming from. It appeared to Magenta and Sonic arguing.

"Those are poisonious!" Magenta said and pointed to a fruit Sonic collected. "And plus it's not _your_ job to collect food!"

"Can't I at least multi-task?" Sonic replied angrily.

"You're so obnoxious!" Magenta scowled.

"So are _you_!" Sonic scowled back.

"Stop!" Blaze broke up the fight. "You two are acting like 3-year-olds!"

"Don't blame me," Sonic pointed to Magenta.

"Don't you know your manners?" Magenta said. "_Pointing_ is rude."

"Since when do _you_ know your manners?" Sonic grinned.

"Shut up."

"No you shut up. I thought _you_ knew your manners."

"Both of you shut up!" Blaze scowled.

"Ok, _mom_," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to my sister like," Magenta held her fist up.

Blaze screamed. "Can't you see I'm already stressed out?" Blaze scowled again. "Now we're stuck in a deserted island for goodness sakes!" Blaze walked away into a forest.

"What's up with the yelling and stuff?" Knuckles came in with a bunch of food in his arms. Everyone there scowled at him. Silver walked to the direction of Blaze. Sonic and Magenta was still scowling at Knuckles. "What's your problem?" Knuckles asked. They still scowled at him. Then they walked away. "Sheesh." Knuckles shrugged and walked away.

---

Silver walked into the forest Blaze had walked in. "Blaze?" He called. "Are you here? Please answer me!" Then he heard a sigh. He looked behind a tree. Blaze was there, sitting on a boulder.

"This sucks, you know," Blaze sighed again, "I mean we're stuck on a uncharted island and now we're fighting."

"Blaze, I know you get upset," Silver began, "But we don't know what's in this island. You could've been attack by a dangerous animal, like a deadly snake-" Then they both heard a piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

SOS 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. But I do own Magenta the Cat.

Chapter 3

When Blaze and Silver were gone:

Knuckles was done collecting food. Magenta and he were alone on the beach. Magenta was walking along the shore. Knuckles went up to her.

"Want some watermelon?" He asked.

"Sure," Magenta smiled. Knuckles handed her some a piece of watermelon. Magenta took a bite.

They said nothing and stood on the beach. Then Knuckles broke the silence.

"Wanna go," Knuckles began, "you know, explore the jungle? Just us?"

"Sure..." Magenta said, slightly confused why he asked her this. She followed Knuckles into the jungle.

They walked side by side and they didn't say a word until Knuckles said, "Look," He pointed to round, oval shaped eggs on the ground, "eggs." He pick them up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Magenta said, "those look like snake eggs."

"Then we'll have snake omlette for dinner," Knuckles started walking back and examining the eggs as if they were gold or diamond.

"Gross," Magenta followed Knuckles.

"You know," Knuckles said, "we can try something new."

"Snake omlette doesn't sound exciting," Magenta replied.

"I'm not sure about you," Knuckles began, "but I guess you'll like it." They reached the beach and Knuckles put the eggs down near the tent.

"Okay, now," Knuckles said, "where's that 'Kiss the Cook' apron I found this-"

"Snake!" Magenta shrieked as her eyes turned pale blue. She hid behind Knuckles.

"Snake?" Knuckles repeated. Then he saw a snake slither toward them. "Calm down, Magenta," He said, "it's just a grass snake. It's totally harmless," Knuckles walked toward the snake. "See?"

"Knuckles, it's not a-" Magenta began. It was too late. The snake bit Knuckles' hand. Knuckles yelp with pain and fainted. The snake slithered toward the eggs. Magenta shrieked again, got a stick and shooed the snake away. Then she ran to Knuckles.

Knuckles moaned. "I guess it's not a grass snake."

"No," Magenta agreed, "it wasn't."

"Magenta," Knuckles groaned, "keep calm." But it was too late. Magenta was panicking and scream. She screamed so loud that she attracted Blaze and Silver.

"What's that screaming all about?" Blaze said.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Whaddya think?" Magenta scowled.

Then Blaze and Silver saw Knuckles. "Oh," they both said.

"You know," Silver began, "you can just heal him. Don't have to play Drama Queen."

"How come I didn't think of that?" Magenta's eyes turned pale blue. Then Knuckles' hand stopped bleeding. The venom of the snake disappeared.

"How come you didn't think of that?" Knuckles repeated, got up and scowled at her.

"Um," Magenta was embarrassed. "A-aren't you suppose to be cooking snake omlette, Knuckles?"

"Snake omlette?" Silver and Blaze said, confused, at the same time.

"Yep," Knuckles said proudly, "you guys sound excited. I bet you'll like it."

Then Sonic, Tails, Shadow arrived with descripitions of forests, animals, views from hills and more. Then they saw Knuckles frying a greenish-yellowish flat thing on a pan Knuckles had found. The omlette sizzled as Knuckles placed it over the fire Blaze had made.

"What's that?" Tails was first to ask.

"It's snake omlette," Knuckles replied proudly.

Sonic and Shadow just stared at the pan.

The omlette sizzled as Knuckles removed the pan from the fire. The omlette still sizzled.

"Anyone wanna try?" Knuckles asked.

"You try it," Silver spoke, "I mean, you're the cook and you cooked it." Everyone agreed.

"Okay then," Knuckles said, "I think it'll taste great." He found a fork and cut himself a small piece. He took a bite. Everyone waited. Then he turned pale white. He spat the omlette out. "I was wrong." He took the pan and threw the contents in the forest.

"Let's have some fruit instead," Knuckles headed toward the tent. Everyone followed.

---

It soon got dark. The fire cept burning. Everyone was sat around the fire, telling stories or singing songs while eating fruits.

"You should've seen your face!" Magenta giggled. Then Sonic imitated Knuckles' face. Then everyone except Knuckles roared with laughter.

"No offence, Knuckles," Sonic chuckled.

Knuckles frowned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good Night!"

"Good night, Knuckles," Everyone replied.

Knuckles turned around and scowled, then went inside the tent.

"Guys," Magenta said, feeling guilty, "let's go to bed."

"Sure," everyone said, and went inside the tent.


End file.
